1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hazard detection and security systems. More specifically the present invention relates to a computerized security system for detecting when an unsupervised child enters a potentially dangerous area such as the vicinity of a swimming pool or a road and upon detection for sounding an alarm to bring an adult into the area to prevent injury to the child. The system includes a security camera for receiving video images from a monitored area, and a computer loaded with system software, the security camera being linked to send video data from the monitored area to the computer and the system software enabling the computer to distinguish the image of a child entering the monitored area, distinguishing the image of a child from an image of an adult or an animal, determining whether the image of an adult is simultaneously present within the monitored area, and an alarm linked to the computer so that the computer sends an ON signal to the alarm causing the alarm to sound when the image of a child is detected and no image of an adult is simultaneously detected, indicating that an unsupervised child has entered the monitored area. When an adult responds to the alarm and enters the monitored area the system software causes the computer to automatically send an OFF signal to the alarm causing the alarm to stop sounding. Thus the system does not have to be deactivated to shut off the alarm. The alarm does not sound if an image of an adult is detected in the monitored area, regardless of whether an image of a child is detected at the same time.
The method includes the steps of the security camera receiving video images from a monitored area, the computer distinguishing an image of a child entering the monitored area, differentiating an image of a child from an image of an adult or an animal, determining whether an image of an adult is simultaneously present within the monitored area, and if an image of a child is detected and an image of an adult is not detected, sending an ON signal to the alarm causing the alarm to sound, indicating that an unsupervised child has entered the monitored area. When the computer detects an image of an adult in the monitored area, sending an OFF signal to the alarm causing the alarm to stop sounding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have previously been alarm devices for sounding an alarm when a child enters a swimming pool, and these often are activated by waves in the pool water or by a broken ultrasonic or light beam. A problem with these prior systems has been that an adult or animal entering the pool would also activate the alarm, and false alarm diminish the effectiveness of the security system. Another problem is that injury or death may occur within a short time after alarm activation, leaving a narrow window for response. Yet another problem is that the device must be shut off after alarm activation, and those present may neglect to turn the device back on, so that children subsequently entering the pool remain undetected. Finally, many prior pool alarms are not designed for or capable of monitoring other areas which are dangerous to children.
Examples of prior alarm systems include the method and apparatus for monitoring swimming pools disclosed in Dunegan, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,085, issued on May 24, 1988. Dunegan, et al., includes a transmitter mounted below the surface of the pool water to transmit ultrasonic sound waves, and alteration of the transmitted signal caused by disturbance of the pool water actuates an alarm.
Naidoo, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,411, issued on Feb. 10, 2004, teaches a security system including a computer and a video camera for transmitting video data to a base station. A network is provided through which a control station communicates with the base station and a remote station communicates with the base station and the control station.
Brox, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,593, issued on Jun. 11, 1991, teaches a passive infrared/acoustic pool security system. Brox includes a passive infrared system and an underwater acoustic element, the infrared element generating a thin infrared layer overlaying the entire water surface area of the pool. The infrared element detects any heat generating body passing through the infrared layer.
McSweeney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,630, issued on May 20, 1997, reveals a low voltage pool security system for preventing infants from entering a swimming pool area. McSweeney monitors exit doors of a home leading to the pool and monitors the swimming pool itself with motion detectors.
Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,218, issued on May 11, 1999, discloses a pool alarm detecting wave motion. Nelson includes a transducer responsive to positive and negative pressure changes in swimming pool water.
Leaders, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,164, issued on Dec. 21, 1999, teaches a pool monitor and controller. Leaders controls fluid level and provides other maintenance functions.
Bennett, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,304, issued on Dec. 5, 2000, reveals a pool alarm system. Bennett, et al. includes a drain blockage sensor and infrared motion detectors which sense motion near a pool surface and sound an alarm.
Rodriguez, U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,724, issued on Jun. 24, 2003, discloses a pool alarm system for alerting when an object such as a child enters a swimming pool. The system includes a sensor for detecting movement of the pool water surface.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a child security system and method which detects the presence of a child as soon as they enter a monitored area such as the area of a swimming pool or a road and sounds an alarm, so that adults are alerted before an injury can occur.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a child security system and method which distinguishes between a child and an adult and between a child and an animal and which activates the alarm only upon detection of a child and simultaneous absence of an adult in the monitored area.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a child security system and method which automatically deactivates the alarm upon entry of an adult into the monitored area, so that the system never has be shut off and consequently there is no risk of neglecting to turn the system back on.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a child security system and method which is equally suited to monitoring many different types of areas dangerous to children, and which is reliable, easy to install and maintain and relatively inexpensive.